dumbanddumberfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Dunne
Harold Avery "Harry" Dunne is a former dog groomer/breeder from Providence. He is the main protagonist of the 1994 film Dumb and Dumber, as well as the mid-1990s cartoon Dumb and Dumber: The Animated Series, the 2003 prequel Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd and the 2014 sequel, Dumb and Dumber To along with Lloyd Christmas. History The loveable golden-haired air-head, Harry Dunne was born to a loving mother in 1969. He met Lloyd in high school in the year 1986. Sadly, his parents had passed away and was adopted by a sweet Chinese family. He had a dog named Biscuit, who would lick peanut butter from his genitals (as seen in Dumb and Dumber To.) In 1994, he accompanied his best friend and roommate Lloyd Christmas on a cross-country trip to Aspen to deliver a briefcase to Mary Swanson. Twenty years later, he and Lloyd would travel on the road again in search of his potential long-lost daughter. Personality Harold Avery "Harry" Dunne is an incredibly nebbishy, oafish, giggly, cute, danger-prone, ignorant, infantile, bubbly, ditsy, and naive gentleman. He is a best friend to the doubly immature Lloyd Christmas. However, at his core, he is sweet towards others, and has a loving, sweet, kind, gracious, free, and gentle spirit. In the second film, his skinnier frame transforms into a rather pudgier one. However, the change of his appearance does not hide his charisma and beauty. On some things, he is a tad smarter and more logically minded than Lloyd. Not only is he more literate, (as shown in the first film), he is quite aware that it would be inappropriate (maybe even illegal) for Lloyd to date, never mind to marry, a woman 20 years his junior (as shown in the second.) Harry is also a breathtakingly handsome man, and it shows, as he charms Beth Jordan, (a woman who worked with the FBI, posing as a desperate lady running from her boyfriend), and even Mary Swanson, (much to Lloyd's chagrin, of course!) He and his friend also allure several swimsuit models on the Hawaiian Tropics Bus (as demonstrated at the end of the first film.) It has been revealed that Harry had not intended for himself and Mary to get together, but later, as he, Mary, and Lloyd were held hostage by Andre, Harry considered that moment as revenge, as his then-main squeeze, Fraida Felcher, told him that Lloyd was the one she had been seeing all along. Brave even, Harry will sacrifice his own life to save those of his friends! (Shows you how much more guts Harry has got than his best friend does!) To illustrate this, after Harry had come to (after being shot by the sinister Andre), he saves (or tries to save, anyway) Lloyd and Mary by shooting back at him. Unfortunately, he misses! (But no worries; Beth Jordan saves the two men, the woman, and the day!) Also, when poor little Penny was about to be shot by the vicious Adele, sweet Harry had sacrificed his life to save Penny's, much to hers and Lloyd's horror. Furthermore, the vacuous and airheaded Harry (in his own way) can be as terribly guileful as Lloyd. For example, as Harry had taken Lloyd from the mental institute, he said he needed a new kidney from his closest relative. Since his adoptive parents (rationally) couldn't give him one, his real parents were dead, and he couldn't get one from Penny, as the heartbroken Harry had found out that he wasn't Penny's father, Lloyd had taken one from his own body and gave it to Harry. This practical joke had served the immature Lloyd right after having wasted Harry's life (as well as his own!) After being shot by Adele, Harry was rushed to the hospital with Lloyd, Penny, and Fraida in tow. QuotesCategory:Heroes *"FOR GOD'S SAKE JUST GIMME THE DAMN NUMBER!" *"I say we stay here, we hunt for jobs and we keep saving our money for the worm store. I don't know about you but I am getting sick and tired of running from creditors! I hate those guys! That's why I never went to college!" *"So you mean Pee Stain's the dad?" *"She gave me a bunch of crap about me not listening to her, or something. I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention." *"A tad?! A tad, Lloyd?! You drove almost a sixth of the way across the country in the wrong direction! Now we don't have enough money to get to Aspen, we don't have enough money to get home, we don't have enough money to eat, we don't have enough money to sleep!" *"What are we doing sitting around yapping? Let's eat!" *"You knew I was crazy about Fraida Felcher, but that didn't stop you did it?!" *"You're this close, but, there's a drawing board you should be getting back to. Next!" *"Check out the hotties at 12:00!" *"Good one, Captain Rob, he does look like a you-know-what." *"Say, kids, you wouldn't happen to have a cup of warm water, would ya?" *"You know, Lloyd, just when I think you couldn't possibly be any dumber, you go and do something like this…and totally redeem yourself!" Appearances Movies in * Dumb and Dumber * Dumb and Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd * Dumb and Dumber To Television shows in * Dumb and Dumber (TV series) Gallery Harry Dunne.jpg|Harry's Dog Suit B.jpeg|Harry hugging Lloyd Lloyd and harry.jpg|Harry and Lloyd in a hot tub W.jpg Joe having lunch.jpg|Harry and Lloyd having lunch with Joe Hotel rom.jpg Ha and l at d.jpg|Harry and Lloyd after going shopping Lae.jpg|Harry and Lloyd crying over a commercial Harry and Lloyd getting a haircut.jpg|Harry and Lloyd having a haircut Lloyd and harry in the suits.jpg D and d.jpg Harry waving to Mary.jpg|Harry waving to Mary Tea.jpg Screenshot (84).png|Be right out! Harry I Was Just Shaving.png|I was just shaving! Lu.jpg|Harry being hB-1526969288.jpg 1. Harry Dunne Saying Moron.png|Moron. 2. Harry Dunne Saying Rump Roast.png|Rump roast n.jpg|Harry talking to Lloyd on the phone, thinking it's Penny Fraida with h ad l.jpg 3. Harry Dunne Saying Buttfish.png|Buttfish 91655DD9-A1CF-4365-873A-34F28EB9F564.jpeg|creepy smiling face 91FBA4C6-CCAD-4C90-A7D1-404FFF9517F1.jpeg|Neutral lloyd and harry animated.jpg|Harry and Lloyd as they appear in the animated show. Harry and penny.jpg|Harry's daydream about being a father to a young Penny Category:Roomates Category:Neighbors Category:Dumb and Dumberer Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber To Characters Category:Dumb and Dumber Characters Category:Content Category:Love Interests Category:Providence Residents Category:Americans Category:Males Category:Dumb and Dumber Category:Dumb and Dumber To Category:Dumb and Dumberer Category:Comedy Characters Category:Dumb and Dumberer content Category:Dumb and Dumber To content Category:Dumb and Dumber content Category:Adults Category:Dunne Family Category:Harry Dunne Content Category:Male characters Category:Fraida Felcher content Category:1969 Category:1969 births